mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party: Island Tour
|pregame = Mario Party 9 |nxtgame = Mario Party 10|publisher = Nintendo}} Mario Party: Island Tour is a ''Mario game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the twelfth ''Mario Party'' game overall in the Mario Party Series, though it will not be when Mario Party 10 releases for the Wii U on March 20, 2015. Development This game was announced at Nintendo Direct and is confirmed to be released in November 22, 2013 which is also the same release date for Super Mario 3D World. It has been recently confirmed, that the release date for Mario Party: Island Tour in Europe, has been moved to 2014. Gameplay It is shown on a trailer that Mario Party: Island Tour will go back to the turn based system. This will mean the four players will compete separately, instead of being in one vehicle together, like in Mario Party 9. Players will also use cards instead of regular items. Like with Mario Party DS, Mario Party: Island Tour will make use of the stylus when playing certain mini-games. Players must roll a dice block labelled 1-6, also like Mario Party 9. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Toad *Boo *Bowser Jr. (New) (Unlockable) Mini-games Bosses #Goomba Tower #Chain Chomp #Mr. Blizzard #King Bob-Omb #Dry Bowser #Bowser Gallery Playable Characters MarioMPITartwork.png|Mario Mario 10.png|Mario LuigiMPIT2.jpg|Luigi Luigi.png|Luigi PrincessPeachMPIT.png|Princess Peach Peach.png|Princess Peach Daisy MP6 2.png|Princess Daisy YoshiMPIT.png|Yoshi WarioMPITArtwork.png|Wario Waluigi MP7.jpg|Waluigi Waluigi and Kamek.png|Waluigi and Kamek BooMarioParty8.png|Boo Boo.png|Boo ToadMPIT.jpg|Toad NSMB BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. Screenshots File:MPITMenu.png Bowser's Sky Scuffle.png Claiming the Cube.png SlowJoke.jpg Rope a Slope.png Trivia *This is the first Mario Party game for the Nintendo 3DS. *This is the first (and currently only) Mario Party game to not have a category of 1 vs 3 minigames. *This is the first Mario Party game to use Dice Blocks to break ties in minigames. *For a time the Nintendo 3DS eShop mistakenly stated Mario Party: Island Tour to be a title on the Nintendo Entertainment System. *This is the first Mario Party game that features Bowser Jr. as a playable character. **Bowser Jr. also replaces Koopa Kid from the previous Mario Party games. **This is the final Mario Party game to feature Boo as a playable character. *This is the second Mario Party game where Donkey Kong does not appear, the first being Mario Party Advance. *It should be well noted that most of the artwork for the characters has been reused from other Mario Party games. **Only Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Boo, Wario, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. have official artwork for this game. *In North America, Mario Party: Island Tour was released on the same day as Super Mario 3D World. * This is the first time Boo has been playable in the Mario Party series since Mario Party 8, he didn't appear and was in Mario Party 9 as an enemy. *If the player chooses Bowser's Tower as Bowser Jr., there will be extra dialogue at the beginning when Toad joins him, after each boss battle, preparing to fight Bowser, and when Bowser knocks the player away telling them to try again. *This is the second Mario Party game of the series where it isn't either named after the number of the game in the series or after the system it was released on, the first mario Mario Party. **However, Mario Party: Island Tour is also known as ''Mario Party 3DS. de:Mario Party: Island Tour Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Mario Party series Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Category:2013 games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Party